User talk:Smokey McPott
Archived Talk Pages: >1<. Smokey McPotts Talk Page Forward: Question from Germany Hi Smokey, I'm the administrattor from the german Metro wiki. I wanted to ask whether we may use the pictures from your Wiki. Our Wiki stands still at the beginning of his career and we need the pictures to make it clear. Thanks for your time and sorry for my bad english.-Fenris_Chiefi,26.10.2011 Fine with you?Chaos ian7 18:18, October 26, 2011 (UTC) NOOOOOO, They can get their own pictures!!!!!!!! XD hahaha jokes, By all means they can use our content. Increase the knowledge of Metro fans everywhere. [[User:Smokey McPott|''Smokey McPott]] ''[''talk'']'' 22:22, October 26, 2011 (UTC) Manual editing There is a very usefull button labeled "Undo", you should check it out one day :) 21:07, November 23, 2011 (UTC) :Heh, I know, but editing the regular way makes me feel more useful, even if it doing do the same task the "undo" button. [[User:Smokey McPott|Smokey McPott]] ''[''talk'']'' 21:10, November 23, 2011 (UTC) ::Oh, well then, by all means continue. 21:34, November 23, 2011 (UTC) Fw: Request Hey Ian, Teddy Picker here (aka Redsoxusa09), I'm just here asking for some upgrades in terms of responsibility, I guess. I've been with the wiki for almost three months now, have had good edits, and I think I'd be a great compliment to the Metro Wiki team. I plan on being here well past Last Light's release, and I look forward to your reply, be it a rejection, or otherwise. Mull it over with the other admins, I suppose. Thanks :) Teddy Picker 01:27, November 24, 2011 (UTC) I don't have any problems with it. Any thoughts? Chaosian 03:26, November 24, 2011 (UTC) I see you are already on top of the issue. Chaosian 03:31, November 24, 2011 (UTC) Characters and Factions Into One Just a thought I had and Komodo doesn't seem to mind the idea. What's your opinion? Chaosian 03:29, November 24, 2011 (UTC) As they are very similar subjects, there are still individual differences between them that grant them seperate pages. Having said that you got my approval of the idea, so well have to see where this planed merge of your ends up. As for the request, I've left a message in the section expressing my thought on the subject. [[User:Smokey McPott|Smokey McPott]] ''[''talk'']'' 03:34, November 24, 2011 (UTC) HTML Hey there Smokey, do you think you could explain what the < /div > does? I'm a bit of a newbie when it comes to that sort of stuff. Teddy Picker 06:08, November 27, 2011 (UTC) Well, I'm not the one who added that, but I'm prety sure it's to help with the spacing of the page. My HTML skills more goes into templates like navboxes, and info boxes. If you can, try to avoid editing in Source mode if you don't know HTML that well. [[User:Smokey McPott|Smokey McPott]] ''[''talk'']'' 06:12, November 27, 2011 (UTC) : Thanks, I only edit in source mode for adding sections ( Blah ), but the < /div > was literally shown in the article, and wasn't in the source. I have an HTML class scheduled next semester, so that should be fun. Teddy Picker 06:23, November 27, 2011 (UTC) : Nice, just try to stick with it, even though at times HTML lessons can be as boring as all hell, you get to learn some cool things. If the was showing in normal text that must mean someone deleted the start of the command . [[User:Smokey McPott|Smokey McPott]] ''[''talk'']'' 06:27, November 27, 2011 (UTC) Eh, once I get hooked on something and see it as practical, I usually stick with it, like my learning of Russian. And as a side note, when I clicked preview for Alarm Systems, it definitely didn't have a side scroller XD Teddy Picker 06:39, November 27, 2011 (UTC) I'm not sure why that happened, did you delete all the space between the template and the written content in source mode? If so that might of caused it. Anyway it's fixed now. [[User:Smokey McPott|Smokey McPott]] ''[''talk'']'' 06:42, November 27, 2011 (UTC) Many thanks, I should probably check the article before blindly going to the next one on my list. I may have, I don't exactly remember though. Teddy Picker 06:45, November 27, 2011 (UTC) RE: Template help You didn't leave any reply, but judging by the latest edits you find the new template alright. Enjoy and don't forget to make matching edits on both linked pages when adding new icon. 00:05, November 29, 2011 (UTC) :Ah, sorry about that. I thought I did. I had the reply all typed up but I navigate out of the page. They are good, great work. Matching edits on both linked pages? [[User:Smokey McPott|Smokey McPott]] ''[''talk'']'' 00:09, November 29, 2011 (UTC) ::http://metro2033.wikia.com/wiki/Template:Gameicon0 ::http://metro2033.wikia.com/wiki/Template:Gameicon1 :: 00:12, November 29, 2011 (UTC) 3D Modeling Smokey, the images you uploaded are really good stuff. I like the VSV the best, but all of them are great. I've been working on drawing several environmental shots of the game, namely shots of Dead City, and Outpost, along with Alley, so I'll hopefully add them soon. I also enjoy taking photographs I've taken of the area I live in, San Diego, doing a rough sketch of the buildings, and then adding a post-apocalyptic element to it. It's a great past-time. Teddy Picker 02:51, December 1, 2011 (UTC) What type of art style do you do? Digital Art or Traditional? [[User:Smokey McPott|Smokey McPott]] ''[''talk'']'' 04:51, December 1, 2011 (UTC) : Traditional, I don't have any Digital Art programs on my computer (besides Paint, and I'm not very good at it). I usually use just pencils, as there isn't much color in Post Apocalyptia anyway. I'm thinking of using charcoals some time, that would be pretty cool. Teddy Picker 04:55, December 1, 2011 (UTC) : For digital art, all you need really is a tablet device and drawing app. Most digital artisits use photoshop though. [[User:Smokey McPott|Smokey McPott]] ''[''talk'']'' 04:58, December 1, 2011 (UTC) : My brother has an iPad, I'll see if I can "borrow" it and fool around with the applications. I'll assume you used a tablet device? Teddy Picker 05:01, December 1, 2011 (UTC) : I probably should have defined 'tablet' better. Alright, there is a difference between an artist 'Tablet' and a 'Tablet Device', an artists tablet is similar to an Ipad except more for art purposes. An artist tablet is much more precise, while the iPad isn't because its designed for more used that an artist tablet. Although there are art app out there for the iPad which I've heard work quite well. As for my models, I don't use a tablet. I use plain and simple Sketchup 7. [[User:Smokey McPott|Smokey McPott]] ''[''talk'']'' 05:12, December 1, 2011 (UTC) : Ah, that makes much more sense. I just have a plain ol' artist's notebook that I carry with me to school, and on various strolls throughout my neighborhood. I've been trying to put my dog (a German Shepherd) into one of the pieces of Dead City 1, but I just can't get the right angle on him. Plus, I've never been good with drawing living things, for some reason I'm much better with environments, backgrounds, etc. Teddy Picker 05:17, December 1, 2011 (UTC) Member Expansion Time for a Metro Wiki ad campaign! Alright, I mean we don't have many active members, so I'm registering the Metro 2033 Wiki name on Twitter. If you want to be able to log on, email me at Redsoxusa09@gmail.com. I'll forward this to the other admins as well, hopefully this will bring in some new users. - Teddy 03:53, December 5, 2011 (UTC) New Icons I didn't feel like over-riding the Icons we current have but what do you think of these I found on Deviantart? Chaosian 23:13, December 5, 2011 (UTC) {C {C {C Those are good, except there is one problem. We can't use them if we don't have the artists permission. [[User:Smokey McPott|Smokey McPott]] ''[''talk'']'' {C Thus was my concern. Do you have a deviantart account by any chance, which we could use to speak to the artists? Chaosian 02:32, December 6, 2011 (UTC) Sadly, no I don't. [[User:Smokey McPott|Smokey McPott]] ''[''talk'']'' 03:35, December 6, 2011 (UTC) Sorry to butt in, but I could just make one and ask the artists. Would you mind linking them? - Teddy 03:37, December 6, 2011 (UTC) :: I appreciate you taking the time to make an account [1][2]. Chaosian 06:56, December 6, 2011 (UTC) Asking for permission? We aren't going to use it to earn money and they didn't put any watermark on it. 11:25, December 6, 2011 (UTC) So that's a negative on the asking? - Teddy 15:16, December 6, 2011 (UTC) Ask anyway. It may not be copyrighted but it is another individual's work and it should, at least go credited. If the authors don't want the pieces re-distributed then we won't post them. Chaosian 15:56, December 6, 2011 (UTC) Finally got around to asking them, I can't see why they would say no. I'll update when they respond. - Teddy(Talk) 00:57, December 7, 2011 (UTC) With an thing like that, i imagine they will say yes. Its kinda the reason they make the icons, i looked at one of the pages and they were asking for requestsSmish34 01:02, December 7, 2011 (UTC) I don't see people asking for my permission most of the time, so why should I? What's the author gonna do? Track me by IP and report me to the cyber police, so that concequences would never be the same? 08:52, December 7, 2011 (UTC) If you don't ask for permission, you'll be arrested by the Thought Police, and subjected to your worst fears in Room 101. If you get this reference, kudos to you. But all joking aside, I guess its more a sign of common courtesy. The German Wiki didn't have to ask us to use our images, but they still did. - Teddy(Talk) 15:13, December 7, 2011 (UTC) And that's too creepy. Everyone is so polite, cheerful and helpful, even when you specifically ask not to help. As if each and every person I see has a room in his or her house full of dead bodies. 22:06, December 7, 2011 (UTC) Actually Teddy, they did. Chaosian 04:31, December 8, 2011 (UTC) "... didn't 'have' to ask us..." - Teddy(Talk) 04:33, December 8, 2011 (UTC) I see. Either way, it's not just common courtesy that we ask but there are some (for lack of a better word) legal issues. If we post agressively copyrighted images per say we could get into trouble. It's esentially plagiarism and theft of intellectal-artistic work if we don't ask. Chaosian 04:39, December 8, 2011 (UTC) We should start using the forums more often for this kind of stuff. The amount of space per line is getting progressively smaller heh. But yeah, I agree with asking them for sure, but still don't think they would be that mad if we used it without permission, so long as we credited them, or something along those lines. Teddy(Talk) 04:43, December 8, 2011 (UTC) They haven't responded, and I'm growing impatient. Let's just go ahead and use them, eh? [[User:Teddy Picker|'Teddy Picker']] 20:53, December 11, 2011 (UTC) UPDATE = we have "permission" to use the Last Light icon. [[User:Teddy Picker|'Teddy Picker']] 22:29, December 11, 2011 (UTC) Was it the same person who made the M2033 one? For now I'll edit the template to show these new icons and if they complain I'll change them back to normal. [[User:Smokey McPott|Smokey McPott]] ''[''talk'']'' 23:37, December 11, 2011 (UTC) Unfortunately, it is not. The person who made the Metro 2033 icon has been on numerous times since I've asked him, and hasn't replied. So yes, that sounds like a great plan. [[User:Teddy Picker|'Teddy Picker']] 23:40, December 11, 2011 (UTC) I love the part where I get to say "''Told ya". 23:43, December 11, 2011 (UTC) I really gotta start checking the recient history more often. So I'm not sure if it's just me or what, but I'm still seeing the old icons. What's up with that? Chaosian 05:29, December 16, 2011 (UTC) Nevermind, fixed it. Chaosian 05:33, December 16, 2011 (UTC) Achievement Infobox Colors I was looking at the infobox we have on the achievement pages and figured it might look better if we switched around the colors. I made the border the redish and the interior black, but I still don't think its both visually appealing and uniform with the other templates. Any ideas?Chaosian 05:25, December 16, 2011 (UTC) hi Now That You're Back... Hey Smokey, what do you think of making a video game template? Or at least a table we could use to put information about the game in, (developer, publisher, date released, system reqs, the whole deal). I think it would add to both the M2033 page and the M:LL page as well. [[User:Teddy Picker|'Teddy Picker']] 04:57, January 13, 2012 (UTC) I could have sworn that we already had one here but maybe that just me. I'll see what we already have in the terms of game info templates but if we don't I'll see what I can produce. [[User:Smokey McPott|''Smokey McPott]] ''[''talk'']'' 13:49, January 13, 2012 (UTC) : Great, many thanks sir. [[User:Teddy Picker|'Teddy Picker']] 16:14, January 13, 2012 (UTC) : What about this? [[User:Teddy Picker|'Teddy Picker']] 05:16, January 19, 2012 (UTC) : I got an error message in that link you posted. I'll see If I can find the coding of the info box i was working on. [[User:Smokey McPott|Smokey McPott]] ''[''talk'']'' 15:39, January 19, 2012 (UTC) :: I fixed it now, it's in the source. [[User:Teddy Picker|'Teddy Picker']] 15:42, January 19, 2012 (UTC) : Hi! My edit (about killing soldiers at Frontline) wasn't false - I gained two 'black flashes' during that level - (1) after killing 3 prisoners and (2) before finishing the level at the end of tunnel. Just load that chapter again, kill everyone and check this yourself. Majaque 15:21, January 19, 2012 (UTC)Hi! My edit (about killing soldiers at Frontline) wasn't false - I gained two 'black flashes' during that level - (1) after killing 3 prisoners and (2) before finishing the level at the end of tunnel. Just load that chapter again, kill everyone and check this yourself. Majaque 15:21, January 19, 2012 (UTC) I brought up the coding for the moral points on the PC version and killed every enemy on the level, the values for the 'Moral Point' coding didn't change, then played through the level on Xbox, didn't lose a single moral point (except for killing the POWs). Also next time put a new subject of the chat into a new section, I've got a discussion going on with Teddy ATM. [[User:Smokey McPott|Smokey McPott]] ''[''talk'']'' 15:33, January 19, 2012 (UTC) Nosalis I just wanted to inform you about the biological mutations and permutations on the carnivor mammals. Before deciding the which animal transformed that, we have to conduct so many researches and inquiries may be ask to biology professors but, I have some sources about the Chernobyl mutations, on the link: http://upload.wikimedia.org/wikipedia/commons/0/02/Kiev-UkrainianNationalChernobylMuseum_15.jpgYou see, nosalis body, doghead. But the body and head is not a big dependable material, the important stuff are the behavior and diet. First let's look at their life style. They are living in flocks, and being in hierarchy, good dog indications. But wait! In the article, it writes like that : "Various punches, swipes, and bites". Bites are definitly normal, swipes can be normal in soma situations, but punches, claws, are not dog behavior. Diet is okay, carrions, rubbish, everything. The unusual thing is climbing. They can climb everywhere and standing on their 2 feet. Another suspect is appeared: Cats. You know cats, they are satisfying all of those attributes, but there is one more problem. Nosalises are usually kick you with their heads and their structure of the head and nose is the same with a pig. Pig, cat, dog mixed sounds absurd. I will research ore 1 more week but for now dog can be okay, isn't it?--Westnest 10:06, January 26, 2012 (UTC) :You should talk to http://metro2033.wikia.com/wiki/User:Chaosian too. 17:42, January 25, 2012 (UTC) :I would like to see some more biological studies to be put into the articles, but let's not just do the Nosalis, let's do the other mutants too. Which is going to be, well, a little tough. But if the Dead Space Wiki can do it with their necromorph articles, we should be able to as well! [[User:Teddy Picker|'Teddy Picker']] 22:44, January 25, 2012 (UTC) ::>>>But if the Dead Space Wiki can do it ::>>>with their necromorph articles, we should ::>>>be able to as well! ::Bullshit our way through? 23:56, January 25, 2012 (UTC) :::Yes. Not really, but we should at least try and discern what animals they evolved from. [[User:Teddy Picker|'Teddy Picker']] 04:15, January 26, 2012 (UTC) The nosalis seems much more rodent like, look at the jaw line and compare it to multiple rodent species, it looks much more similar to a rodents. Also note their behaviour, you only ever see nosalises underground, right? Assuming that even through mutation they still keep some of their original traits, dog wouldn't live underground. Howlers (Watchers) show more canine features/traits in both apprearance and behaviour. Also, Dog paws wouldn't mutate into those into thos long 'fingers' that they have, definately a sign that they mutated from a species rodent. So just from looks the don't seem very 'canine like'. (Also dont forget to sign your posts) [[User:Smokey McPott|Smokey McPott]] ''[''talk''] 00:33, January 26, 2012 (UTC) If we consider mutants, we can see pronounced rodent behavior at all. But when you look nosalis, it can use its arms capable. When you look the behavior, lets analyze the nosalis and Rattus norvegicus. First, their scrap tactics. Nosalises usually attack you like a Ursus, strong punchs, and neck bites. Possibly bear acitivities, but Nosalis is definitly not a bear. Lets look at the common brown rat,Rattus norvegicus, hit and run is their main tactic. I dont know that have you ever stand under rat attack, I did not but, I watched so many videos about it. Their tactic is:"Bite, jump back, bite jump back", but I forgat to say very very 2 important attributes of rodents. First, the teeth. Rodent's teeth elongates regulary if they dont gnaw something everytime. Nosalis, predator, cuspid, scavenger... And the second important attribute is tail. If it is derived from Mus Musculus or Rattus norvegicus, where it is tail? Why it is dissolved? For now, rodent is not a exact option, it must be a carnivor.--Westnest 10:06, January 26, 2012 (UTC)